


Restless

by TimmyJaybird



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda's favorite night time visitor is the perfect cure to to her restlessness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> The theme for this one was "stirring of the wind". Shorter than I usually write for a fic (way shorter), but I just wanted a little Zelink in my life.

Zelda flipped the page of her book, chin resting against her bare hand as she stared down at the pages. Her lamp left her desk alight, allowed her to read despite that it was deathly dark outside her window- a window she had left precariously  _ open _ , if only on the hopes that she might have a bit of company.

 

She flipped another page. In her mind, she was buzzing through her itinerary for the following day- trying to find time to make it to the temple for a few moments of solitude and inner  _ thought _ . She always thought best there, left alone with the goddesses and her own racing mind.

 

Her eyes moved from the page, towards the window, when she heard what most might have thought was simply a subtle breeze. But years had taught Zelda much, and she  _ knew _ what a hookshot sounded like.

 

A few moments later, and suddenly there was a familiar set of arms inside her window, and Link was smiling at her, digging his boots against the rough stones and hoisting himself up into her window. She pushed her chair back, hurrying over and grabbing his arm, helping to pull him in. He spilled onto her floor, rather gracelessly, and Zelda couldn’t  _ stop _ the laughter from bubbling up her throat, falling from her lips.

 

“You’re so clumsy,” she teased, crouching down and taking his arm. Link smiled sheepishly at her, let her help him up. He dusted off his tunic, didn’t bother unhooking his hookshot from Zelda’s window, as she walked back over to her desk, sitting back down again. He followed, hopping up and sitting on the side of it, reaching over to pick up her book before she could resume.

 

“History, princess?” he asked, idly flipping through the pages. Zelda gave a little smile.

 

“Learn from past mistakes,” she offered, resting her chin in her hands and watching Link. He paused on a page, picking up a random sentence and beginning to slow task of reading. He didn’t have to  _ schooling _ Zelda did, and reading- while something he could  _ do _ , took much more time for him than he knew it did for her. She could devour books by the night. “Besides, the kingdom deserves someone who  _ knows _ its past, and can invest in its future.”

 

Link smiled, looking up at her and slowly closing the book. “Studying before bed,” he chided, “might leave you  _ restless _ .”

 

“Afraid I won’t get my beauty sleep?”

 

“I’m the one who needs that.”

 

Zeda laughed again, plucking the book from Link’s hands and leaving it on her desk. She pushed herself up, leaned into his space and gave him the sort of smile that she  _ knew _ made his heart riot in his chest. “I’m restless most nights,” she reminded him, “isn’t that why you visit me? You  _ know _ I’ll be awake.”

 

“One of the reasons,” he admitted, leaning in and kissing her forehead. One of the thousands of reasons that he could think of that Link might have, for making the climb up to Zelda’s window.

 

Zelda took his hands, pulled him off the desk. Link followed, as Zelda walked backwards, slowly across the room. She had a confidence to her, even when she couldn’t see- this sort of trust in herself and in  _ something _ that she would find her way.

 

It was a thing Link admired.

 

She curved hit the foot of her bed and grinned, flopping back- tugging Link  _ hard _ . He stumbled, landing on top of her- and the rush of her breath was the only hint that she had even  _ felt _ it.

 

Add her strength to that list, as well.

 

She reached up, got her hands in his hair- and then she was kissing him, smiling against his mouth as she did so. Link’s hands fisted in her blanket as his mouth tried its  _ damnedest _ to keep up. Even her smiling half kisses were enough to make him dizzy, make the world spin and leave him wondering if it’d ever  _ stop _ .

 

Some nights he swore it didn’t.

 

“If you’re so worried about me being restless,” Zelda whispered, “you can always  _ wear me out _ .” The moment she said it, Link’s cheeks tinged the darkest of pinks- and she was laughing again, tipping her head back so her hair fanned out over her bed.

 

“Princess,” he managed, clearing his throat, and Zelda waved him off.

 

“I’m  _ jesting _ , Link. Unless you’re interested- my jokes can  _ always _ be serious for you.” She watched Link suck on his lip for a moment, that sweet nervousness when it came to intimacy that he still had- before she leaned up, kissed the tip of his nose. “How about you just keep me company?”

 

“That,” he offered, the nerves breaking into a smile, “I can do, princess.” Zelda giggled softly, as Link climbed off her, moving properly to the head of her bed. She followed suit, laying out against his chest and sighing in content, as he got his arm around her, was playing with the ends of her hair.

 

“Tell me of your day,” she said, running one finger down his chest- knew that beneath the well worn, warm fabric, there were scars on Link’s tanned skin. Scars she had known,  _ before _ their intimacy. Scars she was trying to learn, down to his very core.

 

She felt she owed him that much.

 

Link began to slow, easy drawl of his day- and his voice was a thing Zelda had always loved. He had an  _ easy _ way of speaking- it wasn’t formal like so many of the folks she had grown up around. It was soothing, warm around the edges-

 

It cured the restlessness that Link seemed to fear in her so much.


End file.
